DBZ Armageddon
by Dragons Are Attacking Me
Summary: Started out as a one shot but I'm choosing to continue it. Videl has a new boyfriend. Gohan is upset but doesn't want to ruin Videl's happiness. He soon discovers her boyfried is a little unstable. Title changed from One Sided Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold words **are flashbacks in this story.

_Italic words _are thoughts.

One-Sided

Something was seriously wrong. He had never heard her speak of someone in this manner. She was always so tomboyish. She would never have even think any of the things she had said today.

"GOHAN!" he heard his mother call from downstairs.

The teenage saiyan walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen and saw his mother holding the home phone, disconnected from the wall, in one hand, and her frying pan, whose power rivaled those of the strongest saiyans in history.

"GOHAN! I just got a call from your teachers saying you FAILED every…single…QUIZ." his mother screamed occasionally smacking him in the head with her frying pan.

His mother was shout loudly about things "scholarships", "PhD's", etc. but he didn't care. He couldn't even hear her. The only thing on his mind was the days events. He didn't even flinch when his was struck in the head by the "Frying Pan of Doom".

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gohan remained silent. He was still lost in thought.

"That's it, go to your room!"

He my not have heard anything else but he heard that. Immediately he walked up the stair towards him room. He closed the door and laid down on his bed. He started thing of what he had heard that morning.

**Flashback**

_Okay Gohan today's the day. Today's the day you finally man up and ask her._** He psyched himself up, but lost focus when he heard her voice. The voice of the one person he'd been psyching himself up for.**

"**Oh my God, he so… Well is just can't find the words to describe him." Videl said, dreamily.**

"**Oh, who is this guy?" Erasa asked**

"**Well you know that new kid that transferred her from Europe." **

"**Wait, Videl I though you liked Gohan?" Videl's blonde friend asked her.**

"**No way, Erasa. He's a good friend but he's, he's him. You know?"**

"**Um not really" Erasa said in a confused tone.**

"**Gohan makes me feel like I'm his best friend but this guy makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world in his eyes"**

"**Oh I see"**

**Flashback End**

_What does she mean I'm me. Who else would I be? What so wrong about me? Sure I'm an alien/human hybrid but I'm more human than most people at school._

Suddenly he felt pain coming from his chest. He knew it wasn't a heart attack the pain was some much worse. It was worse than the pain from Cell dislocating his arm. This pain similar to the pain he felt when he lost his father years ago, but much worse.

His heart ached for her. But he knew there was only one thing he could do. Although he really like, maybe even loved her, he could never interfere with someone else's relationship. So at that very moment he knew this pain was something that he would have to deal with for the rest of his life.

What can I say? One-sided affection hurts. That's how I do it, short and emotional. Please review. If things go well I might make another one shot based on the same theme for Videl.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so as you probably guessed by now I've deicide to continue writing this as a longer story. Enjoy.

Ch 2 Words From A Friend

It was 6:30 in the morning, Gohan woke up hearing the sound of his alarm clock. Last night as he went to sleep he had hoped the pain would have left once he woke up. But it was still there, just as painful as the night before. His heart still ached for her.

He was still moping in bed, when, suddenly, Goten burst into his room and started jumping on his chest.

"Gohan, wake up, mom said we can't have breakfast till you wake up."

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Just go wait down stare for 15 minutes okay kiddo."

"Okay fine" Goten groaned.

Goten went back downstairs and started drooling at the stacks of food their mother had already finished making. While Gohan got out of bed grabbed some clothes from his dresser and went to take a quick shower.

Gohan finished showering, dry off, and got dressed. He headed down stairs.

"Mom, Gohan's here, now can we eat?" Goten asked.

"Yes, Goten"

And so Goten and Gohan ate almost everything on the table while their mother, Chi-chi at only ate about the average human portion.

After finishing breakfast Gohan went to brush his teeth. Once he had finished he went back down stairs to say goodbye to his mom and his brother.

"Bye mom. Bye Goten."

"Bye big brother"

"Bye Gohan and you better not fail anymore tests."

Gohan had now flow to Satan City and already at this time in the morning there was already a bank robbery taking place. Gohan sighed and clicked the red button on the wrist watch Bulma gave him, changing his baggy yellow shirt and blue jeans into his "Gold Fighter" outfit, a black gi and a white sash. He transformed into a super saiyan and was about to fly in but he was stopped when he heard Videl's voice.

"Hang on officer, we'll take care of this. Drake I'll take the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right."

"Alright Videl."

A few minutes later Videl and her boyfriend, who Gohan now knows is named Drake, had taken care of the situation or so they thought.

"Alright Videl, we did it."

"Yeah and I record time, we didn't even need that stupid Gold Fighter."

"OH IS THAT WHAT YOU TWO THINK!" someone yelled from behind them.

They turned around to see who shouted that but regretted turning around. They saw a man holding a giant grenade launcher. Even though Videl had fought crime since she was 12 year old she ha never faced a criminal with a grenade launcher. Needless to say she was now terrified.

"Say your prayer, little girl you're going first."

Videl closed her eyes. She heard an explosion but she didn't feel hurt._ What's going on, I should have died. Maybe this is what dying feels like. Or maybe I should just open my eyes._

Videl opened her eyes and saw the man who was holding to grenade launcher lying on the ground, injured. There was an explosion. She had thought that his weapon back fired but that wasn't the case. Videl realized that when she turned around.

Gohan was standing behind her and Drake with his right hand up, towards the spot where the man holding the grenade launcher was. He didn't bother to look up seeing her next to another man was too tough for him to watch. He could stand being in that spot for another second so he ran. He ran to school as fast as his muscular legs could take him, without even looking back.

_What, where'd he go? He was there a second ago._ The police chief wondered.

_Wow I have to find out how he did that. He was here for a second and then disappeared. _Videl thought.

_No! There can't be anyone stronger than me. Videl has to believe I'm the strongest on Earth or else my plan will never work. _Drake thought.

Gohan had flown towards the roof. So that he could continue with his morning route with no observers. He checked and only found a few energy signatures on the first floor of the school. Knowing he was safe he used the Multi-Form technique that Piccolo had taught him to create carbon copy of himself as the Gold Fighter. While his energy duplicate went out to patrol the city, Gohan changed back to normal and proceeded to head to class.

The first four periods passed by slowly. Gohan and probably everyone else were bored out of their minds. Immediately as the bell rung the teacher dismissed his class and all the student's either walked to the school cafeteria or their lockers to get their lunch.

Gohan was one of the students who had packed lunches even thought it was just a bowl of rice and a senzu bean. Gohan ate his lunch on the roof of the school. Today he didn't want to eat at the tree. He knew that Erasa would force her friends, Videl and Sharpener to sit with him and honestly seeing Videl would again wouldn't be best for him at the moment, and he knew that.

After Gohan went to the first floor towards his Physics class. Once again he sat next to Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl. Gohan was bored out of his mind until Videl's watch beeped.

_Beep!_

"Videl, there's a gang war in downtown we need you!"

"I'm no my way chief'

"No wait here comes the Gold Fighter" The chief paused, "Never mind Videl, the Gold Fighter took care of them already"

Videl was about to respond but the bell rang signaling the end of fifth period and that the students should be headed to their sixth period. Gohan sixth period was P.E. and like all his other classes Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were there too but unlike his other classes, Drake was there too. Erasa and Videl headed towards the girl's locker room and Sharpener and Gohan headed toward the boy's locker room.

Everyone else had finished changing except for Gohan. He usually did this to avoid people seeing his muscles. He was headed out when he saw Sharpener leaning on the doorway.

"Hey brains we should talk." he said slyly, or as slyly as he could., "I know you like Videl, don't bother denying I can tell."

Gohan stayed silent.

"Look I liked her too at one point but I think your better for her. Don't ask why. I already admitted you are. Listen carefully I did some research on this Drake, guy. It turns out that he's not as nice as he lets on. All the people I've talked to about him told me the exact same thing. They said to be careful. Now I don't understand why but I think we should keep an eye out."

Gohan didn't say anything he just nodded.

P.E. class passed by slowly. Gohan had listened to Sharpener's warning and he and Sharpener kept a close eye on Drake to see if they noticed something odd. Sharpener didn't but Gohan did.

Well that's it for now. This is the length of my usual chapters but I've been getting lazy. Anyway please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed but flaming will get attacked by dragons that may or may not exist.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well I think I've made you guys wait long enough. I hope this chapter is okay since I did rush through it.

Ch. 3 Secret Revealed

It is a nice Thursday night, Gohan was lying in his bed reviewing everything he had noticed about Drake since him and Sharpner had agreed to observe him more closely. He thought deeply as the cold night's air flew in from the open window and made him more relaxed.

It had been four days since Sharpner suggested that him and Gohan pay close attention to Drake. Sharpner still hadn't noticed anything peculiar about the boy, but Gohan, from the very first day noticed something.

On the first day of observing Drake, Gohan had noticed something strange about his energy signature. He first observed that during any strenuous activity, like sprinting on the school tack, Drake's power level would increase drastically for a short amount of time, but it was still low enough not to attract the saiyan's attention till this time.

In the next three days, Sharpner and Gohan both saw a difference in Drake's attitude. Both Sharpner and Gohan noticed that he was fighting more than just crime. He had been seen by multiple students, picking fights with other smaller and weaker students. They had reported it but every person they went to decided to turn a blind eye to it since he was Videl's boyfriend. Sharpner even had the nerve to tell Videl herself but she just snapped at him.

_Flashback (Gohan's POV)_

"_Listen, Videl today we saw Drake bullying more students. And we just though…"_

"_WHAT! How dare you try to ruin our relationship with your foul lies." Videl interrupted._

"_Videl, he's not lying, I've seen Drake do it with my own eyes." I told her._

"_Oh really then how come no one ever did anything about it. Surely the principal would have taken action. Seriously Gohan, I expected this from Sharpner but not you. I thought you were different but now I know you're just like every other guy in this school." Videl said coldly._

_I said nothing. I just stood there watching her leave._

_End Flashback_

_I can't believe that she would be so blinded. _Gohan thought.

This surprised Gohan the most. Videl was never one to let her emotions mess with her sense of justice but that time she had. For the one moment Gohan had really felt sorry for Videl. Deep down he knew that she knew Sharpner and him were telling her the truth. Drake hadn't been very inconspicuous; he just snapped out of now where whenever he wanted to.

But this all did make any sense. During the first couples of days when he transferred and started dating Videl, Drake acted, well just like Gohan. He was quiet, shy, and gentle but that soon changed. How can a person pull a total 180 and change so much in just a matter of days? But Gohan suddenly realized something.

This whole situation had stressed, Gohan out horribly. He now made up his mind, he would have to move on or else he would become like Sharpner. That thought scared him, he didn't want to be a obsessed stalker.

Gohan awoke the next morning, he did his usual morning routine: bathing, getting dressed, eating breakfast, saying goodbye to him mother and brother, and flew off to school in his Gold Fighter attire. He promised himself to try to move on and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As he landed on the roof he was unusually careless. Gohan pressed the switch on his watch and changed back to his school uniform. He then noticed a red headed girl, who he recognized from one of his classes.

"Oh hello Gohan." she greeted him.

"Hello Angela." Gohan said back rushing towards the stairs.

"_Oh I am I deep sh…"_ Gohan's thought were however interrupted by the bell signaling the start of first period.

First period, for Gohan, was a boring as usual. His teacher would go over Calculus problems which Gohan had learned when he was 6 years old and he would just sitting there staring blankly into space. Next to Erasa, who was frantically taking down notes that wouldn't do any good because they were too messy. But today during the middle of class, Gohan felt something strange, as if someone was staring at him from the other side f the room.

Gohan turned to his right and saw that is was Angela staring at him. When he made eye contact with her, she blushed and looked away.

_What was that about. I bet she's probably scared of me or something. _Gohan thought.

Three hours and three more boring classes later, the lunch bell rang. Gohan went to his locker when he saw Videl. His conscience told him to make things right with her.

"Hi Videl." Gohan greeted.

"Hi Gohan."

"Videl, I'm sorry about what had happened the other day. It not my place to accuse Drake of something that wasn't even true." Gohan swallowed his pride. He wasn't exactly prideful but he never liked being forced say something that he knew wasn't true.

"It okay Gohan. I'm guessing it was probably Sharpner that put you up to it. So yeah I forgive you and by the way don't listen to Sharpner ever again." Videl said, walking away to meet up with her boyfriend.

Gohan turned around to walk away but was startled by the sight of a red head girl, just a few inches away from him. He jerked his he back as a sign of surprise.

"Hi Gohan." she said.

"Hi, Angela please don't sneak up on my like that." Gohan replied.

"Sorry Gohan. I j-just want to ask you if you'dgooutwithmethisSaturday." Angela said quickly.

Gohan didn't say anything he was standing there trying to figure out what Angela had said.

_Well you should have seen this coming Angela. He's a superhero and you are a desperate girl trying to get a boyfriend._

After a two minutes of awkward silence, which seemed like forever to Angela, Gohan finally deciphered what she had said and replied, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Okay that's all for now. And I'd like to think I got wrote this chapter with only slight out-of-characterness. As always please review but don't flame. By the way on my profile there is a poll for what you want to happen in the next few chapters. It's what you think Drake should do to make him seem more villainous.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys and girls the last chapter I published went so well that I've decided to update six days ahead of schedule. But before we get to the story I'd like to say some things. First of all this will be a short chapter because it's a filler and secondly I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story. Yesterday I've surpassed my goals by getting 413 hits in less than 12 hours. That might not seem much to some writers on this site but to me it means a lot.

Ch. 4 Gohan's First Date

It was a nice Saturday morning, Gohan woke up to the fresh mountain air mixed with the aroma of fried eggs. His mouth began to drool at the thought of the food waiting for him downstairs. He hopped out of bed and hurried downstairs. He said good morning to his mother and his brother.

Gohan then took a seat on the chair next to Goten, who he could tell wasn't chewing his food and just shoving it down his throat.

"Hey kiddo, you might want to chew or at least slow down a bit." Gohan told him.

Goten didn't listen.

_One day he's gonna choke. _Gohan sighed as he began to eat too.

After finishing eating Gohan was helping Chichi with the dishes when he remember that today he had to go on a date with Angela and he hadn't even asked his mom if it was okay to go yet.

_I guess now is as good a time as ever._ Gohan thought.

"Um mom is it okay if I go on a date today." he asked.

"Now Gohan, I'm sending you to school so you can become a scholar not so you can be with girls all day."

"Mom its not that I want to. Its that she looks like she would be really upset if I said no." Gohan lied. He did want to go, it was his chance to move on and it appeared right when he needed it.

"Okay fine. I guess it would be nice to have grandchildren while I'm still middle aged." Chichi said. The thought of little grandchildren running around appeared in her mind.

His mother's comment made Gohan's cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"Mom, it's just one date."

"Yeah that's how it starts."

_Oh great it think I was better off with her just wanting me to be a scholar but now mom want's grandchildren. Lucky Goten, he won't have to go through this for 10 more years._

That afternoon Gohan was in his room trying to figure out what to wear. It had only taken him 5 minutes till he stumbled in his yellow suit. He decided that it looked okay enough and went to take a shower. After showering he dried himself off and put on the suit. He grabbed his watch that where on the nightstand. He looked at the watch, he had 20 minutes to fly to Satan City to meet Angela at the shopping center.

After leaving his house, Gohan clicked the red button on his watch and transformed, to turn into the Gold Fight and flew off towards Satan City. Upon arriving in the town Gohan noticed that another back robbery was taking place. He sighed.

_Couldn't this town go one day with out bank robbery? Why not a car chase instead or a runaway bus? Something less time consuming._

Stopping the robbers was the easy and fast but he was now late due to the 10 minutes it took for the police officers to brief him on the situation. Because of it he was now 10 minutes late. So he flew off again at a much faster pace. Gohan landed in an alley near the shopping center, to change clothes and transform back to normal.

He entered the shopping center and saw Angela waiting for him on one of the benches close to the entrance.

"Hi Angela, sorry I'm late there was…"

"A bank robbery I know. Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" Angela interrupted.

"Nope, I'm fine and how'd you know there was a back robbery?" Gohan asked.

"I walked by the appliance store and saw you fighting the robbers."

"Oh. Okay."

"So Gohan what do you wanna do?" Angela asked.

"Anything you want to do is fine with me." Gohan replied.

Their date was going well they had went to see a movie, which Gohan had fallen asleep during, making Angela very upset. He apologized and they went to get some coffee. While at the coffee shop they started talking.

"Wow, I still can't believe I'm on a date with a superhero." Angela mumbled.

Of course Gohan strong hearing picked this up and that reminded him of a question he wanted to ask her since yesterday morning.

"Angela, you didn't tell anyone about my secret did you?" Gohan asked nervously.

"No of course not." Angela replied.

"Oh good." Gohan sighed in relief and took a sip of his coffee.

"I want to have something to blackmail you with so you go on a second date with me."

Hearing Angela say this, Gohan spit his coffee out in shock. Luckily he was facing the table when this happened or else he would have horribly stained Angela's white shirt.

"I'm just kidding Gohan." Angela laughed as everyone in the building stared at them.

Okay this seems like a good spot the end this chapter. Hopefully you guys think this chapter is okay. I wrote this at 1 in the morning today. I'll update again during the end of the week. Please review but don't flame and don't forget to vote (the poll on my profile).


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Better late than never. By the way sorry if my writing style is a little off in this chapter.

Warning: In this chapter there will be some bad language later on.

Ch. 5 Awakening

Its been a weeks since Gohan's first date and was really stating to like her. They had hung out a lot more in school and she's even been to his house and dating her was really helping him relax more. He didn't expect them to start acting like a real couple in only a week but maybe that's what happens after all he has no dating experience.

For the first time in weeks Videl was completely out of his mind. Suddenly he didn't care that she was dating Drake. He didn't care that Drake had a bad past and behaves aggressively at school, even though as a hero he should. He didn't care because his mind was finally at peace.

Gohan laid on his bed about to drift to sleep when he remembered something. Angela had given him her number during first period and he promised he'd call her after school.

_Maybe I should call her now._ Gohan thought but decided it wasn't a good idea as he looked at his alarm clock and realized it was already midnight.

_Wow have I really been lying here for that long?_

After a few more minutes of thinking Gohan drifted off to sleep.

In Satan city, Drake was having problems going to sleep as well.

_Agh what's wrong with me? Why am I so angry lately? Its like I'm…"_

"Developmental Stage Complete. Beginning Awakening Stage."

Drake sat up, "Who's there?" Drake shouted. No one answered.

Drake jumped up from he bed and began searching around his room. Finding no one, he concluded that it was just his mind play tricks on him and tried not to let it make him paranoid. Drake lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he reopened his eyes but there was something different. His pupils had changed from brown to golden yellow with a dark green outline. He was now staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Playing audio message."

"Hello I am your creator, Dr. Gero. You are my greatest achievement. You are designed for one thing and one thing only, to cause despair and misery on the whole world. They mocked me by saying this would be insane and something like you would never exist but here you are, prove them wrong do what cell couldn't. You are activated because those that came before you have all failed. You are made of the cells of two of the Earths biggest threats. You have the DNA of Broly the legendary Super Saiyan and Lord Slug . I've have taken the Saiyan strength and resilience and combined with the Namekian ability to regenerate limbs. You are invincible, you can not die, and with each battle you get stronger. I've turned you from a pathetic sniveling child into an unstoppable juggernaut. I've had he computer age you to your peak and create a background story for you but now that doesn't matter as long as you carry out your mission. You are the end of planet Earth, not even Goku can stop you. You are Omega."

"Awaking Stage 15 percent complete."

The next morning Gohan woke up, he jumped out of bed due to the heavenly smell of his mother's cooking and wanted to get downstairs before Goten finished off all the food. After devouring the every edible peace of material on the table Gohan remember that he had to call Angela. He had picked up the phone in the living room but he remembered that she told him once that she liked to sleep wake up really late on Saturdays and see how it was only 7:00 am he didn't want to bother her.

"Hey Gohan can you play with me today?"

"Can I mom?"

Did you finish you homework yet? Chichi replied.

"Yes mom."

"Then yes, just don't come back dirty you two."

"Ok mom, bye" the two brothers said in unison.

Meanwhile in Satan City the city's police were summoned to the southern district where there were reports of a teenage terrorist blowing up houses using light tricks.

When the police arrived the first two police cars were hit by two shiny gold orbs and burst into flames with the officers still inside. As well as one of the many news helicopters.

The teenager put his right fist out towards another house. The only house on the block that hadn't been destroyed yet.

"Run Angela!" cried a middle age women with red hear as she push a teenage girl with long red her out of the way.

The teenager shot a golden light from his fist and in mere seconds all that was left of the house was ashes and debris. He seem satisfied with what he had done as he wore a giant creepy smirk on his sadistic face.

"Mom, dad." the teenage girl whimpered but soon she became angry at the boy and yelled, "Hey, asshole you may think this is fun now but just wait until the Gold Fighter arrives then you'll be sorr…"

The smirk on his face disappeared.

"Shut up you bitch!" he shouted as he shot another energy blast from his fist. It hit her and like what happened to the house, she too was nothing but dust in mere seconds.

Back at the mountain area, Gohan and Goten had been playing for an hour and Goten got thirsty. So the two head back towards their small home so he could get some juice. Gohan turned on the television to check out the weather when he saw something that made he nearly explode with anger.

Gohan's hair turned golden as he screamed loudly. Small sparks moved along his body as the ground began to shake from his power and through out the world the other Z-Fighter could sense his power along with another dangerously high power level.

"Gohan what do you think you're doing young man?" Chichi yelled loudly from the second floor.

Gohan flew out the door without saying a word. He flew at extreme speed, ready to confront the source of his murderous anger. He was headed towards Satan City.

Okay guys that's it for now please review. As you can see the most voted for was to have Drake will a person and we all now who that person was. The whole Drake being another Cell was just the simplest and most believable explanation of all the ones I could think of. So yeah thanks for reading and please review. Now I'm going to go get some sleep since it is 2;30 in the morning and I'm tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back and I'd like to say that I really appreciate the reviews. When I first made considered making this fanfic I never thought that I'd get 20 reviews by the 5th chapter.

Ch. 6 Destruction

"D-Drake, w-why are u do-doing this? Why'd you kill her? P-please tell me." Videl pleaded as she was coughing blood.

She was in bad condition. Five minutes after the police arrived they saw Drake vaporize everything around into ashes and the chief thought that in a situation like this Videl would be the only one that could help but he was wrong. Videl was no match for him and within mere minutes she was ended up broken and beaten. Blood was covering her white t-shirt, which was torn in several places. Her left eye was swollen, the bones in her left leg were almost completely shattered, and Videl was clutching her ribs with her left-hand.

"Videl a human like you could never understand. You could never understand the genius of my creators plans. By the way I'm not Drake anymore, my real name is Omega."

Drake/Omega was now approaching Videl who was sitting on the ground helpless. The police officers and few civilians lucky enough to still be alive were shocked. The daughter of Hercule the man who saved the world from Cell had been defeated and was about to be destroyed in front of their very eyes.

"Mommy scared." said a young girl who was no older than 9 years old from three blocks down.

"Don't worry sweaty, Mr. Satan will come and defeat that boy like he did to Cell." the mother whispered to her daughter to comfort her but she had her doubts.

"Videl it's a real shame. A part of me actually like you but he was removed during my awakening. Now, goodbye." Omega said as a golden ball of light formed in his hand. Videl closed her eyes but reopened them as she heard a loud animalistic roar.

"AAAHHHHHHH"

Gohan had appeared just in time to save Videl from her destruction. Gohan charged at Omega as fast as he could in Super Saiyan from the sky, knocking Omega into the ground. But he quickly got up and regained composer.

"So Son Gohan, you finally appeared." Omega smirked

_What? Did he just call the Gold Fighter Gohan?_ Videl asked herself but already kew the answer. He indeed called him Gohan.

"So you want to fight me too huh. Well you'd better be prepared to d…"

"You killed Angela, I don't want to fight you, I want to kill you." Gohan yelled as he charged at Omega.

Gohan was so consumed by anger that he didn't bother to mask his voice and that mistake had confirmed what Videl already knew.

_He is Gohan but he's so different. I've never seen Gohan that angry before. _

"You're strong, but I guess that shouldn't have surprised me since you are a Saiyan" Gohan was caught of guard by that statement and Omega was able to land an elbow to Gohan's jaw.

"H-how do you know I'm a Saiyan." Gohan asked after he staggered back from the shot.

"You'd be surprised by how much I know. I know everything about you Gohan. The Z-Fighters, your victory against my predecessor, Cell, and your father's victory against my creator's army. Everything."

"Wait, so you are an android."

"Not exactly, I'm organic like Cell but I guess you could say I'm the advanced model. Not are we here to talk or fight." Omega taunted.

"I'm her to KILL YOU!" Gohan charged at Omega and faked a punch to the face but instead he was going for an energy blast.

Videl couldn't believe what she was watching the seemingly weak nerd in her classes was actually stronger than her and not only that but he was winning a fight against someone she could only describe in terms of power and ruthlessness as a monster. Videl tried and failed to stand up due to her massive amount of blood loss and her injured leg.

"You are strong I'll give you that but it ends here." Omega said, unleashing a huge force field of blinding light that engulfed Gohan completely and then exploded.

Seconds later all that remained was Omega standing inside of a crater, small in diameter but extremely deep. Omega laughed evilly was he heard the sad, hopeless voices of people mumble things like:

"Oh no the Gold Fighter is dead."

"We're all doomed."

"Hey what are you laughing at." a voice called from behind him. Omega turned around.

"What? How are you still alive?" Omega asked in shock. "That was my strongest attack."

"That was your strongest? I've faced stronger attacks by stronger opponent during the sparring sessions I've had in the past 7 seven years. I've seen what you can do and know it's time for you to see what I can do."

Gohan let out a loud scream. Suddenly his hair became slightly longer and electricity danced around him. Omega wasn't stupid he could sense Gohan's power. As if things weren't bad enough for him something worse happened.

"Please brat, is that all you can do. You'll never finish him off that with that." Vegeta said.

"Ha Vegeta, what took you so long?"

"I wanted to see if you could finish him off yourself but I guess you can't do anything on your own."

Suddenly Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and Piccolo flew down from the sky.

"Hey Gohan, what are you guys trying to take all the fun for yourselves."

"We deserve some of the action."

"Let finish him fast I don't want 18 killing Master Roshi."

Videl was shocked she had recognized most of the people that showed up from the footage of the past world martial arts tournaments. She recognized the bald man with three eyes to be Tien Shinhan, the man with the scar to be Yamcha, and the man with green skin and pointy ears to be the evil King Piccolo. She mentally slapped herself as she just realized who Gohan's father was.

_Of course Son Gohan, Son Goku. Duh Videl._

"Alright guys lets finish him." Gohan said

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!"

"Tribeam"

"Special Beam Cannon"

"Final Flash!"

The Z-Fighters charged their attacks as Omega braced himself for the hit. At first he successfully blocked their attacks but after a few seconds. He was reduced to ashes. The Z-fighters were satisfied but Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo knew better than to celebrate prematurely. There were a few pieces of Omega still remaining and from what they remembered from the Cell games they knew that their job wasn't done as they launched continuous blast at the remains of Omega to ensure he wouldn't return. After a few minutes they stopped and Piccolo checked the ashes. He was one hundred percent dead and he would be returning.

Though it seemed to be over it indeed wasn't, at least not yet. There was one more thing that needed to be done.

Well that's it for now please review. I'm still thinking if after this I should wrap things up and end it or if I should continue for a little bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I'm back and no disclaimer this time cause well is it really needed. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer:

DAAM: They only thing in this story I own is Drake/Omega. That's right I own you now go sing TaeYang's Wedding Dress to my girl or else I'll rewrite the last chapter and make you die against Hercule.

Drake: (Gulp)…Y-Yes sir.

DAAM: Sorry for the whole talking-to-other-characters-disclaimer-thingy I just wanted to do that once. By the way Drake tell her its from me.

Ch. 7 Explained

The small battle was over but the damage was still intense. The only thing that remained of the battle sight were rumble, broken buildings, the Z-fighters, and Videl, who laid there broken and beating on what use to be a sidewalk of a street that wasn't even a street anymore. All of the civilians that were lucky enough to survive had ran away while Gohan had been fighting Omega.

The streets in the area where silent and lifeless. Where children once played, now lied the remains of buildings and people who've died. The whole area reeked of death.

"I guess it's over. Good thing this time there weren't that many casualties." Krillin said cheerfully.

"It not over yet. Don't forget we have to get the dragon balls and wish the people back to life." Tien reminded.

_What did he just say, "wish the people back to life" is that even possible? _Videl thought.

_Okay, today has to be the weirdest day of my life. My "boyfriend" is a homicidal maniac, Gohan who I thought was a scrawny weakling is the Gold Fighter and son of Son Goku, and across from me is a man with three eyes and a guy with pointy ears and green skin. Yep I'm perfectly sane. _

Videl was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Gohan had noticed her and was no approaching her.

"Hey Videl, you look really…beaten up. Here this will help." Gohan said, kneeling down to her and handing her a bean.

"Um thanks Gohan." Videl said said in a confused tone. But she took the bean anyway and tried her best to eat it. It no harder than a regular bean but with her busted mouth it was quite difficult but she managed to swallow it.

She was amazed. She could literally feel the bones in her leg being healed and the aches and pains she felt all over her body was quickly disappearing. She got up as soon as the strange feeling was gone.

"Wow Gohan what was that." Videl asked.

"It was a senzu bean. It a magical bean that can heal you if you eat it."

"Oh I see. Hey Gohan…"

"Please Videl, I'll explain later right now there is still one last thing to do."

"Wait, I just wanted to know what that three eyed man meant when he said 'we have to get the dragon balls and wish the people back to life'" Videl asked. "Can you guys really bring the people back to life."

"Yes but first we have to find these magic balls called dragon balls. Then we can wish them back to life." Gohan replied.

"Gohan, please let me help you. If I had listened to you and Sharpner this might not have happ…" But before Videl could finish Gohan interrupted her.

"Videl that's not true, it's not your fault. This was going to happen one way or another. Drake was built to destroy the world. But if you want to help me then I guess you can come."

"Thanks Gohan. So how do we find these Dragon Balls?"

"Find we need to visit a friend of mine in West City." Gohan said.

"Ok then lets go."

Videl, Gohan, and Vegeta flew towards Capsule Corp. while the other just flew home to rest and relax. During the flight Videl was in her jet-copter while Gohan and Vegeta where flying outside. Seeing Gohan fly Videmade a mental note to ask Gohan to teacher her how to fly sometime.

_He's amazing andso ho…Videl don't even think about that. He your friend and you just got out of a relationship. _

"So brat why are you bringing your mate with you?" Vegeta asked.

"She's not my mate Vegeta. I'm bringing her because she wants to help me wish the people that died back to life."

"Hmph I don't see why you'd waste a wish to bring those fools back to life especially if they are stupid enough to rely on a weakling like her to protect them." Vegeta said coldly.

Gohan remained silent for the rest of the flight and soon West City came into sight. Vegeta went inside immediately as they had landed leaving the two teenagers alone on the Briefs front yard. Soon Bulma came out and greet the two. Gohan introduced Videl and explained the situation to Bulma.

"Wow Gohan you just like your father sometimes. You both have such a caring heart. You're a lucky girl." Bulma winked a Videl making her blush.

"Um we're not a couple." _Yet. Damn it Videl. Stop thinking that pretty soon you're gonna start acting like one of those divas a school. But I would definitely kill for those gor…damn it._

"Oh so you're not dating. To bad you too would have made a cute couple. Anyway here I knew you come here Gohan so I put it in my pocket."

"Thanks Bulma."

And so the two teenagers began they're search for the dragon balls. They had a lot of trouble finding six of the seven dragon balls and by the time they went after the six Videl was about ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"Hey Gohan how many of these Dragon Balls are there?" Videl asked, sitting down on a small boulder.

She was tired from searching for the Dragon Balls. So far they've, explored ocean floors, battles evil monsters, and now they were stuck in a desert wasteland, nothing but dusty are and rocks.. Videl was exhausted but Gohan hadn't even broken a sweat.

"There are seven of them. We just need to find this one and we're done. You look tired lets take a break." Gohan replied, taking a seat on another small boulder next to Videl.

The two just sat there in silence for a few minutes, which was really bothering Videl since she hated awkward silences. She was about to try to start a small conversation when she remember that he hadn't answered her question back at Capsule Corp.

"So, Gohan what is a Saiyan anyway?" Videl asked.

Gohan sighed. "Well I guess there is no point trying to hide anything from you anymore. A Saiyan is an alien race of warriors."

"Wait so you're an alien as in from outer space." Videl said skeptically.

"Yeah, well I'm half Saiyan, from my dad's side. My mom is human. You know when I change my hair color that called transforming into a Super Saiyan. When a Saiyan transforms they become more powerful."

"Wait so Son Goku was an alien and is flight one of your Saiyan abilites?" Videl asked.

"Yep and No anyone can fly with the right training." Gohan replied.

"So how much of Earth's population are Saiyans?"

"There is only four of us now. Me, my brother, Vegeta, and his son."

Videl didn't say anything this was all so farfetched to her. Yesterday her life seemed normal and today she was traveling the world with an a half human, half alien hybrid to help him wish people back to life. She quickly regained her composer though and continued to ask Gohan questions but not in her usual interrogative manor but in a gentle tone of voice like she really wanted to know.

"So who taught you these martial arts? Your father right?"

"Yeah but that was later on. I first learn martial arts when I was four, a man named Piccolo trained me when Vegeta and another Saiyan called Nappa invaded Earth. Piccolo trained me to help them protect the Earth."

"Wow that's harsh, you had to protect the world at such a young age. You must have a lot issues. No offense."

"None taken. No battle I could ever face will ever be as bad as the one against Cell." Gohan stared at his shoes. Just mentioning the name Cell made him relive the worst day of his life.

"Wait you were at the Cell games?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded in response. \

"Gohan tell me the truth my dad didn't defeat Cell did he?"

"Nope."

"THAT LYING JERK!" Videl shouted. "I knew he could have possibly defeated Cell. That would take inhuman streng…wait you were the blonde haired boy the fought Cell weren't you? And you were the one that beat Cell?"

"Yeah that was me." Gohan responded.

"Then why? Why did you let my father take all the credit?"

"Because I live in the forest for a reason, my family wanted privacy and besides I'd rather not be reminded of that horrible day every time I walk though the streets."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Gohan said not bothering to look up. "Well let continue looking. I wanna try to bring them back today."

Well that its for now. Thanks for reading and I'm freaking tired. I should stop writing at midnight cause this chapter was kinda crappy (in my opinion) compared to the others. Anyway please review like I said in my last chapter I really appreciated the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay hopefully this chapter ends up better than the last one. Anyway no more of those disclaimers cause it should be obvious and yes this story going a little fast but that is because it's only meant to be ten or eleven chapters long so I have to rap most of this stuff up and get to how the story is originally intended to end.

Ch 8 Wishes

"Hey Gohan! I found the last dragon ball!" Videl shouted, reaching her hand into a small crevice in the rocky surface.

And so the two have found all the dragon balls in less than six hours which had to have been a new record. With a couple of hours of daylight still left the two flew back towards Capsule Corp to make the wish.

Upon landing the two were greeted by Chichi.

"That isn't very nice son! Angela's only been dead for a couple of hours and you've already have a new girlfriend! Now I know I've raised you better than that Son Gohan!" Chichi yelled.

"Mom the reason I gathered the dragon balls is so that I can bring her and everyone else that died back to life." Gohan explained.

"Oh then what are you waiting for the sooner you bring her back the sooner I get grandchildren." Chichi said excitedly, once again with the image of grandchildren running across her mind.

Gohan laid the dragon balls on an empty spot of grass on Bulma's front yard. The Z-Fighters gathered around the dragon balls at Capsule Corp. to see the dragon.

"Mighty Shenron, arise and grant my wish!" Gohan shouted.

The dragon balls began to glow, the sky became dark, and suddenly lighting in the form of a dragon burst out of the dragon balls. In a few seconds the lightning became more detailed.

"What is your first wish?" Shenron asked.

"Shenron can you bring back all the people Omega killed today?" Gohan asked

Shenron's red eyes began to glow for a few seconds and then returned to normal.

"What is your next wish.?"

Needless to say everyone was happy and about ready to start celebrating. Bulma was about to dismiss the dragon but Gohan stopped her.

"Wait, Shenron you forgot to bring Angela back to life." Gohan said, the concern was evident in his voice.

"The one you called Angela does not wish to be resurrected." Shenron explained.

"What? Why not? Shenron can you let me speak to her?" Gohan asked.

"It shall be done."

Shenron's eyes began to glow once again for a few seconds like last time but nothing happened Gohan didn't feel. The dragon soon disappeared and te dragon balls once again scattered across the world.

"I think that dragon's beginning to lose…" But Gohan didn't get to finish his statement before he fainted.

"Uh were am I?" Gohan asked.

He was suddenly standing in a grassy field. There were a few flowers among the grass. Where ever he was it had a peaceful atmosphere and everyone he saw were so happy. The field had a sweet scent due to the flowers.

"Where ever I am this place seems like…"

"Gohan what are you doing here in Heaven?" Angela interrupted.

"Angela. So the dragon did grant my wish." Gohan whispered.

"Gohan what are you doing here…and why do you still have your legs." Angela asked in a confused tone.

"I asked the dragon if I could talk to you." Gohan explained.

Angela gave Gohan a hug and said, "That's so sweat. Not even death can keep us apart."

"Angela why don't you want to come back?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan there's something you don't know. When I was 10 years old my real parents died. I miss them so much Gohan. I'm sorry but if I go back after seeing them I'm afraid I'll never see them again."

Gohan understood exactly how Angela felt. He would do the same thing if he was her.

"It's okay. I understand exactly what your saying. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Gohan."

The two then shared their last kiss as Gohan began to fade away and he was once again back on Earth. Gohan was laying on Bulma's front yard when he woke up and noticed all of his friends had gathered around him.

"Gohan?"

"Are you okay kid?"

"What happened?"

"Why you faint like that?"

"We thought you died."

Everyone said at once.

""I…I was died, well kind of. I saw Angela." Gohan said sitting up from where e was.

"What'd she say? Gohan is she going to be my daughter-in-law?" Chichi asked.

"Mom I went to ask why she didn't want to be brought back not if she'd marry me and she said that she wanted to stay. I don't blame her though I'd do the same thing if I'd were in her position." Gohan answered

"Come on guys we shouldn't be so sad tonight. We just saved the world again." Krillin said cheerfully. Seeing as how everyone was so sad and gloomy, he thought he should try to bring the party back to life.

"Krillin. The guy just lost his girlfriend try being a little more caring will you." Yamcha whispered so that Gohan couldn't hear but with his Saiyan hearing he heard it loud and clear.

"No, Krillin's right." Gohan said cheerfully, getting up from the grass. "We just save the world again we should be celebrating and besides I'm kind of hungry."

"You Saiyans and your appetite." Bulma laughed, "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait Gohan it's going to take anther hour for the cooks to finish preparing the banquet for the celebration."

"Alright but I'm not sure I could wait another hours."

Its been 30 minutes of waiting or torture for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. The cooks had set up a large table outside and began placing food upon it. The smell was very tempting for the four Saiyans but they had to strain themselves, for now.

"Hey Gohan, can I ask you something?" someone called from behind Gohan.

Gohan turned, "Oh Videl. Sorry, I almost forgot you were here. I thought you would have went home by now. Not that I don't want you here or anything."

"Like I'd go home, I'd rather be here with real heroes then go home and listen to a phony. Anyway Gohan, I was wondering if you'd be willing to spare with me while we wait." Videl asked.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea Videl." Gohan replied softly.

"Gohan I'm not a helpless little girl you know." Videl hissed angrily.

"I…I didn't say you were. It's just that…" But before Gohan could finish his explanation Videl interrupted.

"It's just that what?"

"Uh..nothing." Gohan replied seeing as how if he had said anything he knew he'd just make her angrier.

"Good, if its nothing then you should have no problem sparing with me." Videl smirked, know Gohan, he'd have to spare with her. She knew she had him.

_What do I do? If I don't spare with her she'll take it as an insult and get upset but if I do spare with her she might get hurt. Why is she doing this she know's how strong I am. Hm for a human she sure acts like a Saiyan when it comes to fighting. _Gohan thought. He was stumped. He didn't like people being mad at him but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her.

Bulma seeing as how Gohan was in need of help, decided to intervene. After all she really owed him for helping her with some of her inventions.

"Now, now come on we just got done fighting. Besides…" Bulma said as she pulled Videl away from Gohan, "If you're trying to test your strength against Gohan's you might as well be trying to fight a bulldozer with your hands and legs tied up."

"Excuse me!" Videl yelled, "I'm not as weak as you think. Just cause I'm not a Saiyan or whatever."

"Oh so Gohan told you about that, well it has nothing to do with being a Saiyan. Gohan has been training since he was a child." Bulma tried to explain.

"So, so have I." Videl stated proudly.

"But , Gohan's been fighting for his life since he was a child."

Sorry if that's not how Shenron talks but I haven't seen an episode with Shenron in years and also sorry to all the people that wanted Gohan and Angela but if it was I wouldn't have put it in the Gohan and Videl category. If the chapter is somehow worse I obviously need to take a break and let my mind rest. So anyway please review and if I do end up taking a break it shouldn't be longer than three weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, the main plot-line is over but it doesn't end yet. I'd guess that there will be around 2-3 more chapters after this one to wrap up the whole thing.

Ch. 9 Nightmares of Weaknesses

"Who do they think they are? I'm not weak." Videl muttered .

She had been assaulted the punching bag in her father's dojo with a barrage of kicks and punches since the morning. She couldn't get over the how Gohan refused to spar with her the previous day. In Videl's mind, he basically told her that she wasn't strong enough.

"I'm not weak!" Videl shouted at the top of her lungs, finishing her relentless attack.

Videl had decided to stop she had been training since the morning and she was beginning to ache all over her body.

"What are you guys looking at, get back to training!" Videl snapped at her father's students who she now noticed were staring at her.

She exited the dojo to go home and rest. Videl was hoping to maybe go home and just relax but today just wasn't her day.

As soon as she arrived at her home, she noticed a group of journalist gathering in-front of her father. Obviously kissing his pompous ass.

"So champ, what you're saying is twenty men will have a chance to fight you for the World Martial Arts Championship title?" one journalist asked.

"The right. This will take place on Papaya Island, it will be like the World Martial Arts tournament. And the twenty men who survive the preliminaries will get to fight in a battle royal. The last man in the ring gets to face me. Not that they could beat me." Hercule announced arrogantly.

_That's it. I've got it._ Videl thought,_ I'll threaten Gohan and get him to enter the my dad's battle royal tournament. Then I'll eliminate him and them we'll see who's weak._

Satisfied with her plan to "persuade" Gohan to fight, Videl rushed inside to take a shower and get some rest. After the shower she was so exhausted from her killer training regiment that she fell asleep just from sitting on her bed.

She slept quietly and peacefully for a while until the middle of the night when se started to twist and turn in her bed.

(Videl's P.O.V.)

"_How quickly you forget, Videl." a voice laughed_

"_What's happening? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide my fear._

"_I thought you'd remember me after but then again we've only met a few months ago. And you are Hercule's daughter." the voice laughed_

"_G-Gohan?"_

"_Yeah it's me." he said stepping out of the shadows._

"_Gohan why are you…"_

"_Because you forget to quickly Videl. Just yesterday I saved your life. Drake had you practically begging for you life." Gohan laughed, the mockingly._

_I was in shock. Even though I hated to admit it, he was right. Drake did almost kill me and probably would have if it weren't for him._

"_I know what you're thinking Videl. It's about time you showed me some respect. But if only you had sooner. You see, Videl, I beat Drake easily crippled you and just think…"_

_And then she background changed. I was no longer in the dark void of…well darkness. I was now in a quiet grassy field. There were trees leading into a forest and a small house._

"_Were am I?" I muttered._

"_What do you mean Videl. You're at home." a voice said from behind me._

_I turned and was prepared for what I saw. Gohan was standing behind me but he seemed a little older wearing a suit and next to him was a little girl who looked like a 4 year old version of me with short hair wearing a red gi._

"_Mommy are you okay." the little girl asked._

"_mommy." I muttered._

"_Is mommy okay, daddy." the little girl asked Gohan._

_What! Did the girl who just called me mommy call Gohan…that means…_BEEEPP!

(Normal P.O.V.)

The alarm clock sounded waking Videl up from her dream. She one part of her was grateful for it but another part of her wanted to find out more. That part of her wanted to see if they were happy and wanted to believe that it was reality. She hated the part of her. The part of her made her feel vulnerable. Made her feel brittle, fragile, weak.

Well that's it for this chapter I guess. I hope you like it. I know this one was short but think of it this way the shorter these chapters are the long the story is. (joking) Anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Its just a filler chapter I guess.

_Italic words are Videl's thought in this chapter._

Ch. 10 Jealousy

_That was a strange dream._ Videl thought as she sat up from her bed.

It was still very early in the morning. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only 5:00am. She had forgot to change it yesterday so she could have an extra hour of sleep.

Seeing as how mistakes often happen she decided to just lay back on her soft, comfortable bed and try to get some more sleep. But the wasn't possible. The memories of her dream rush back into her mind as soon as she laid back down.

It wasn't actually as bad as she believed. Even though she'd never admit it a part of her actually wanted it to be real. She hated that part of her. It was the part of her that caused her to go through so much pain when her mom died that she bottled that part of her inside for seven years. And now it wanted to come out. The thing that worried Videl the most is that it was winning.

_I should try to go back to sleep maybe I'll have another dream. _Videl thought.

_No! That wasn't a dream it was a nightmare caused by loss of blood and a concussion._ Videl argued.

_No, Videl you know you enjoyed that dream. _Videl teased herself.

_Shut up! Oh great! Now I'm arguing with myself. _Videl thought.

For the next hour, there was a heated argument in Videl's mind. Videl versus Videl. Until Videl had enough and got up.

_Maybe if I go to school I'll forget about all of this stuff._ Videl hoped, as sat up from her bed once again but this time she wasn't going to lie back down. Instead she got out of bed and went to get ready for school.

After getting ready, Videl tried to sneak out of the house with her father noticing and luckily for her she was successful. She didn't want to see her father right now. She knew exactly what he was going to tell her.

He'd say, "See, Videl that's why you're not allowed to date. He'll just end up hurting you. Remember all teenage boys and some strange adult want only one thing from you. That's why you can't date anyone stronger than me and if only I allow you too."

And the very last thing Videl need at the moment was one of her fathers lectures.

Upon arrival to school. Videl noticed Gohan landing in front of the school and deciding ht it would only be awkward if she let it be awkward. She went over.

_This is strange. Just yesterday I was really pissed off at him and now I'm not even remotely angry._ Videl thought.

_Because you like him. _Videl heard herself say in her head.

_No I don't._

_Oh that's right you lov…_

_Don't even think about finishing that. _She snapped at herself.

"Um Hi Videl. Are you okay? You've been standing still for minutes." Gohan asked.

And Videl suddenly realized she was standing on the sidewalk near the front entrance of the school, staring into space.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm fine." Videl replied blushing form temperament but quickly calmed down. "By the way isn't it a little risky for you to be landing and transforming out in the open?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Last night every news channel had my picture and they all showed a video clip of what happened last Saturday." Gohan sighed.

"Oh." _Well that mean's I'll have to find another plan of getting him to train me. Wait, what the heck am I doing? Gohan's my friend I wouldn't do something like this to Erasa or Shar…to Erasa. Gohan nice maybe he will train me._

"Videl are you sure you're okay?" Gohan asked again.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about something." Videl replied.

"About what?"

"About…whether or not I could beat my dad if I enter his Battle Royal challenge." Videl lied. "I can't stand my father's obnoxiousness anymore. I have to beat him. But I can't beat him the way I am."

"I'd say you'd have a pretty good chance." Gohan replied.

"Are you going to enter?" Videl asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I'd rather not get anymore publicity." Gohan answered.

Looking at his watch, Gohan saw that they've been talking for almost an hour now. It was surprising how and hour seemed like only a few minutes.

"Hey Videl lets go inside. Class is going to start in a few minutes."

"Okay. But I don't see why you don't want to enter. I mean it don't think its as bad as you tink it is." Videl said. But she soon wanted to take that back as after they enter the school.

"OMG! It's him! Over there!" a girl screamed from their left.

"Videl who's 'him'" Gohan asked after turning to his right and seeing no one.

"I-I think they mean you." Videl said

And she was right. After a few seconds a group of screaming girls and a couple of guys, who Videl identified as either stereotypical comic book nerd, ran straight towards them. For the first time in years Gohan was so terrified he couldn't move.

"Oh my God, Gohan I'm like your biggest fan. Can you please sign my shirt?" one girl asked.

"Um…sure." Gohan smiled nervously "What do you want me to write."

"To my cuuutiest fan. Let's go out sometime." the girl winked.

"Stupid, annoying, delusional fan girls." Videl muttered.

It seemed that everything about them annoyed her. Their whiny voice, how they squeled like little children while surrounding Gohan, and the thing she hated the most was that they all were wearing white t-shirts with the words: "Son Gohan/Gold Fighter Fanclub" written on them.

_These girls wouldn't have hesitated to call him a nerd or a geek a couple of days ago. But now there in his fan club. What's up with that? And he know's that so why is he even paying attention to them? He even signing their shirts when they ask. Wait why am I acting like this? I wouldn't have cared a couple of day's ago. So, why am I so mad now?_

_Duh Videl, you hate fan girls and you like G…_

_Shut up. Finish that sentence and I swear I will join the fan club and make both of us suffer._

_Oh you'd like that wouldn't you._

_Arrrggghhh_

Well that's it for now and I think we've spent enough time on Videl's feelings, for now. Next time we'll see how Gohan feels. This was my attempt to this fanfic a little less serious. So thanks for reading and please review. By the way "arrrggghhh" was suppose to be an annoyed groan.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here it is the end. I suck at endings so lets hope its not too bad.

Ch 11 Happy Ending?

(Gohan's P.O.V.)

It's been three weeks since Hercule announced his challenge. And I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. With all the fan girls, its been hard to get any alone time. As for Videl it was amazing how much stronger she'd become. That was a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was Videl can finally get what she wanted, to be free from her father's shadow but at the sametime her increase in strength was a bad thing. I'd thought I got over the feelings I've had for her but…

"Well ladies and gentle, there you have it!" said the announcer, "Today's main event will be Videl vs. her father for the World Martial Arts championship title."

"She had to over power and out smart forty-nine other martial artist but she did it! Lets give a big round of applause for Videl!"

"I knew you could do it Videl!" I cheered.

"Thanks Gohan!" She said, looking at my direction, "I couldn't have done it with out you helping me train."

"What is this? It seems that Videl, the daughter of the current world champion, was preparing by training with Son Gohan, the son of the former world champion Goku. You've got to wonder if this gives her an advantage over the champ." the announcer said, causing the audience to talk wildly.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Anyway, there will be a two hour break to allow Videl, time to rest and relax. During this time please stop by at one of the islands snack stands. For a nice cold beverage."

"Mom can I got get something to eat?" Goten asked.

"Sure Goten. Gohan go with him. I don't want your brother getting lost." Chichi ordered.

"Okay mom. Let's go Goten." Gohan said, getting up from his seat.

"So Goten what do you want to eat?" Gohan asked, "Hm the smell from that restaurant seems…"

"Oh my gosh!" said a high pitched voice from behind the two Saiyans.

Gohan turned around. _Oh no! Anyone but them._

When her turned around he saw his worst fears right in front of his eyes. To him this was more scary than when he fought Vegeta as a child. They're they were a group of fan girls all wearing shirts that read "Son Gohan/ Gold Fighter Fan Club" and with pink heart eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Is he your son? He's so cute just like his father." One of the fan girls said.

"I'll bet Angela was his mother." another girl said, completely ignore the fact that if it was Angela's son she would have to be older than she claimed she was.

"I'll gladly be his stepmother."

"Uh. No its not what you think, he's my brother." Gohan said but that only made things worse.

"Oh he's so good with kids. He'll make a great father."

You could see the sweat coming off Gohan's forehead and neck. He was literally scared out of his sense because he just stood there.

"Okay you parasites back off!" Videl shouted cause the fan girls to ran away scared.

"Thanks Videl. I was afraid they were going to attack."

"No problem. Fans are a good thing but obsessive fans get really annoying and don't thank me I'm just paying you back." Videl said.

"Paying me back? For what?" Gohan asked.

"For showing me how to use those energy techniques. Now I'll definitely stand a better chance against my dad." Videl said.

"Gohan can we get something to eat now?" Goten asked, tugging on his brother's arm.

Seeing Goten tugging on Gohan's arm reminded her of her dream a couple of weeks ago. She and Gohan were married, hopefully, for her sake, and they had a daughter. At first that dream was unwanted but after a few days she began to wish it was a vision of the future. Her feelings for Gohan grew to a point were she cut her hair because she thought he like girls with short hair.

"Oh yeah, why don't you go wait in line and I'll join you soon okay. And sit at a table were I can easily see you okay?"

"Okay." Goten said.

_Now that I think about, that fan girl was right. Gohan would make a good father._ Videl thought. _And I'd think I'd make a good mom._

"Um are you feeling okay Videl? You're face is starting to get a little red." Gohan asked.

"Yeah, Gohan I'm fine." Videl replied, beginning to blush a little deeper.

_Man, she's so cute when she blushes. _Gohan thought.

"Um Videl can I tell you something?"

_Okay its now or never Gohan. You have to tell her now. _Gohan tried to psych himself up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um I, well, I, never mind it's nothing."

Gohan couldn't do it. He just couldn't stand the thought of Videl not feel the same way. So he backed down.

"Hey babe, I know you've said no like a hundred times but this times different." Sharpner said coming in.

"Um excuse me Sharpner. Gohan and I were talking." Videl said annoyed.

"No listen Videl, I love you and I won't except no for an answer. So will you go out with me later today?" Sharpner asked dramatically.

"Fine." Videl gave in._ Well it's not Gohan or what I dreamt of but it's still better than nothing._

_That's it! I'm not gonna lose her again, at least without telling her how I feel. _

"Videl, um I really like you. As in more than just friends." Gohan blurted out.

Videl said nothing. She was too happy. Her dream was a step closer to being true. But Videl's silence only made Gohan more worried. He was beginning to think Videl didn't feel that same way. But the two were unknowingly leaning closer towards each other till their lips met.

Hercule and Chichi were walking past and both noticed what was happening.

"Oh NO! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED WITH DRAKE I FORBID YOU TO DATE EVER AGAIN!" Hercule yelled.

"Yes! Grandchildren!" Chichi shrieked.

And due to the cameras all around the island that were still rolling. Thousands of Gohan fan girls and Videl fan boys and Sharpner, who was still standing there burst into tears all around the world.

Hey guys this is it. Sorry for the slight OOC but it made it a lot easier. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Before this story comes to a complete end I'd like to say one thing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or even clicked on this story, I really appreciate it, it's because of you that every time I wanted to stop, I kept working anyway.


End file.
